


Save Yourself

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Denial, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: "You should save yourself now from a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow.""Why would I have to save myself from you?""Save yourself, Will."





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Save Yourself by My Darkest Days and this happened. I don't even know to be honest but I kind of like this one a lot. 
> 
> The opening line is from the song.

"You should save yourself now from a life full of lies and a heart full pain and sorrow."

"Why would I have to save myself from you?" Will whispered, moving closer to his lover.

Hannibal stared at the other man, an eyebrow raised, with his lips pulled into a frown. He cupped Will's cheek gently, stroking his thumb lovingly over soft skin. "Save yourself, Will." 

Will shook his head, instead leaning into the hand on his cheek. Then he watched in mute horror as Hannibal's skin darkened like the night sky. He couldn't breathe as he watched antlers grow from Hannibal's head, creating a regal crown. He felt the gentle hand, still resting on his face, become stone cold as sharp talons pressed to his skin. The scariest part though was the red eyes that swirled with the images of various victims.

.

.

.

Will awoke.

He was drenched in sweat, his shirt clinging to him because of it, and he realised he was also shivering violently. His curls hung limply in his face and he pushed them back with a shaking hand. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart.

It was strange having such a violent and vivid nightmare after so long without them.

Slowly, he looked to Hannibal. His lover was turned away from him but Will could hear his even breaths as he continued to sleep. He sighed in relief that his lover was obviously not the creature from his nightmare, as ridiculous as the thought was.

He laid back down, far too tired to do anything else, before he curled up to Hannibal's back. Gently, he pressed his forehead between the older man's bare shoulders. He inhaled the reassuring scent of his partner and felt his calming warmth.

Falling back asleep, Will did not see Hannibal's open red eyes that swirled with the images of various victims


End file.
